


萬劫不復

by etrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hancon, M/M, mermaid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 漢康的人魚AU現代架空，沒有仿生人保證HE，真心不騙文章已經寫到剩收尾，會陸續貼出，不是坑





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很想寫寫人魚，於是就動筆了，而且還是插隊先寫XD"

『醒醒！』他伸手就是一巴掌打下來。

『你好，我是康納，是的，是你所謂多管閒事在海邊救了你的那位。』在酒吧裡，他微笑著。

『漢克，你從來都不知道你是多棒的人。』他趴在堆有空酒瓶與吃剩食物的桌上，他握上同樣也趴在桌上的他的手，『請讓我陪著你好嗎？』

『漢克，謝謝你讓我陪著你，我很幸福。』在沙灘上，他捧著兩人的手，低頭親吻著他們的婚戒。

『漢克，你嚇到我了，嗯？這是要給我的驚喜嗎？謝謝，我好高興。』他手上還拿著剛脫下來的外套，開心地接過包裝不怎麼樣卻足見用心的禮物。

『漢克，我愛你。』他笑得溫柔，跟他的嘴唇一樣柔軟。

漢克。

我愛你。

漢克坐在病床旁的椅子上，握著他的伴侶的手，原本在無名指上戴著結婚戒指的手，如今瘦弱得連戒指都帶不住，只能改成項鍊掛在對方的脖子上，陪著他走過喪子之痛、引領他走出絕望黑暗的人，緊閉雙眼，連呼吸跟心跳都是靠著機器才得以微弱支撐地躺在病床上，漢克知道一旦抽開那些維生機器，對方就會永遠離開他。

這是一個臨海的悠哉城鎮，漢克住在海邊的平房，雖然房子簡陋卻有私人沙灘的無敵海景，他甚至還有一艘簡單的快艇，他喜歡這個臨海小城，他在這邊從小警察當上警探，隨著無情的人生，他有了小孩卻也成為遺憾，然後他在買醉挑戰哪時候淹死自己的生活中，他碰上了康納，碰上了他已經放棄的狗屁人中的唯一太陽，他們相遇、互信、相愛，然後結婚、同居，過著平凡卻更顯溫馨的幸福生活，直到某天康納突然出現莫名的心痛，雖然只有一瞬間，但就彷彿開端般，康納的身體開始衰弱，發生足以猝死的心痛的次數也越來越頻繁，漢克一直以為會是年紀大的自己先走，卻沒想到是年輕的康納先一部出狀況，即使換了好幾位醫生也找不出病因，彷彿詛咒般，蠶食著康納的生命，直到康納因為心臟急速衰敗而陷入昏迷，即使想要移植心臟，康納的心臟彷彿世界上獨一無二地完全找不到匹配的心臟，無法移植又等不了時間，如今只剩下彷彿死亡的倒數，維生儀器發出的穩定聲響，再也看不到康納的微笑，也聽不到康納的聲音，宛如註定的命運，安靜無息地躺在病床上，等待著唯一的家屬，漢克的同意移除維生儀器的死亡簽署。

漢克細細地搓揉著康納的手，他多次作夢夢到這隻手的手指規律地輕敲他的掌心幾下後再用指腹慢慢撫摸，這是只有他們兩人理解的親密動作，有時會用這樣的方式叫漢克起床，或是當他們做愛完躺在床上依偎時，甚至牽手走路的時候也會這麼做，康納說這是表達我愛你的舉動，專屬於他們彼此的無言告白。

他有多久沒有感受到掌心直到內心的碰觸了呢？漢克搓著毫無動靜的康納的手。

「我不信任你。」漢克並沒有看向站在他眼前的人，「要不是康納曾經提過一次你的名字，說可以去找你看看，否則我根本連讓你進來都不會。」

「我明白你的不信任，安德森先生。」彷彿沒有感受到對方的冰冷及無禮，男子微笑地點頭，「但你知道我是現在唯一能救你丈夫的人，你別無選擇。」

漢克抬頭惡狠狠地瞪了對方一眼，因為他知道對方說的是對的，該死的對。

「要是讓我知道你想對康納做什麼……。」

「冷靜一點，安德森先生。」男子招招手，讓一旁的美麗女子搬來一張板凳後坐下，悠哉地翹起腿將手放在膝蓋上，從容的態度彷彿他是坐在總裁大位上而不是簡單的四腳凳子，「你聽過人魚吧。」

卡姆斯基．以利亞，天才生物學家，尤其在人魚領域裡更是無人可及，在現今的世界中，人魚不在是幻想中的生物，上半身外型與人類相同、下半身則是魚尾的人魚其實一直都在，人魚的高智慧及海裡的靈活度讓人類從未發現他們，加上人魚死亡後會如同故事書裡的人魚公主般化為泡沫消失無蹤，因此直到現在才終於知道人魚的存在，但由於蹤跡難尋，因此人類對人魚的了解還在粗淺的部份，而打破這個現狀的就是卡姆斯基，卡姆斯基以天才的頭腦發明了高技術的醫療冷凍技術，可將人體急速冷凍及解凍，使細胞組織完全不受影響地可透過冷凍保存，這樣的技術已經普及至器官移植，以及垂死病人轉移至國外之運輸保存上，卡姆斯基就是利用這樣的冷凍技術，聲稱自己獲得一具人魚屍體，加以研究之後成為史上唯一一位人魚生物學家，並且成為世界人魚相關部門的顧問，任何有關人魚的蹤跡或事物他都有權過問，有人曾經批評卡姆斯基是人魚學的獨裁者，但卡姆斯基的知識及地位放在那，就算再討厭他也無法阻止他，就算卡姆斯基只分享皮毛常識以及只願意開發一些無關緊要的人魚相關美容保養產品，也沒人拿他有辦法，因此卡姆斯基的名聲一直是好壞參半，非常具有爭議性的人物。

所以也不能怪漢克敵視他，更何況他又是打著康納主意的人，雖然口中說是能夠救康納，但誰知道他想要幹麻，會願意見一面還真的是看在康納曾經提過的份上，當時他對這個提案並沒有放在心上，卡姆斯基又不是什麼心臟醫生幹麻找他，加上康納當時也沒有多堅持彷彿只是隨口說說，於是事情一過漢克就完全忘記，要不是今天對方不知從哪聽說地主動找上門，他還完全忘記這件事，如今在所有醫生都宣告無法救治，他也只能攀上這根不知是福是禍的救命索。

「這關人魚有什麼屁事？」漢克一副你要是敢亂扯什麼狗屁救把你轟出去的態度。

「人魚在短時間內能夠成長至成熟，而我可以用你丈夫的細胞培育出一隻人魚，既然是你丈夫的細胞，當然擁有絕對的契合度。」卡姆斯基不慌不忙地說，「簡單說，就是先將康納冷凍保存他的性命，然後用人魚培養出心臟，移植給康納，這是唯一能救康納的方式。」

聽起來很荒妙，但如果是卡姆斯基說出來的，那就不是笑話，而是大膽到前所未有的嘗試，因為他的確有實力能辦到，在擔任警探多采多姿的生活中，漢克的確也有耳聞過類似事情，但虛無飄渺得以為只是都市傳說。

聽起來很扯，但卻是唯一的方式。漢克轉回頭看著彷彿永眠的康納，心裡掙扎著是要試試看、挑戰那未知的成功率，還是就此放手天人永隔。

這還用得著問嗎。已經親眼送兒子離開，再也受不了再失去康納的漢克同意了。

或許他已經瘋了才同意，對此漢克從不懷疑，失去康納，光想都足夠讓他發瘋。

「你要冷凍康納可以、要養什麼鬼人魚也行。」漢克俯身幫躺在床上一動也不動的康納撥好額頭的髮梢，「但我要能探視他，而且是我想看的時候就能看，除非你答應，否則我不幹。」

「安德森先生用情至深，真是令人動容。」卡姆斯基不知道是諷刺還是讚嘆地笑了笑，「對此，我有個提案。」

出乎預料，卡姆斯基開立的條件可說相當合漢克的心意，他讓為了陪伴康納而辭去工作的漢克到他的機構當保全，他只會付給漢克生活開銷的最低額，取而代之的是漢克不需要負擔任何費用，而既然當了保全，當然有權能夠隨意出入冷凍艙室探望冰在醫療冷凍艙的康納，就算休假也能來，如果還是年輕能冷靜思考的漢克的話會覺得有鬼地貼心，但此時已經無法深思且巴不得跟康納24小時相處的漢克來說，他想都不想就同意了。

畢竟他也沒得選不是嗎。

漢克看著躺入冷凍艙、用標準常規開始冷凍的康納，心裡想著至少康納開始冬眠，再也不會感受到疼痛，他等到所有流程結束，上前隔著玻璃摸了摸康納的臉，即使知道自己只能碰到冰冷的玻璃仍還是低頭親吻了對方的額頭，之後他拉了拉保全制服的領口，開始他的保全工作。

有什麼比能親自守著康納來得更有意義的工作呢。

有了這個信念的漢克，沒有再像之前康納昏迷時頹廢，而是打起精神全神貫注當起保全，幾乎快要住在這裡般的自主加班，他本來還想不透為何卡姆斯基要一個曾經當上警探、辦過大案的警察來當保全，當時他也很不客氣地問了對方，對方卻回以一個詭異的笑容表示漢克不清楚他這個機構的價值，後來事實證明，漢克還真的不了解這個機構的價值，居然高價到有許多來自各方的人用各種方法闖進來偷，甚至真槍實彈，難怪當初配給時槍都是給得不手軟的，制服也不是好看為主的西裝而是強調活動性高的機能服飾，這對穿不慣領帶西裝的漢克來說，真是鬆了一口氣。

後來他也才知道，原來這機構除了醫療冷凍技術以及研究外，居然還養了人魚，似乎是從國外強行徵收過來，讓這間機構變成全世界陸地上唯一有人魚的地方，所謂物以稀為貴，自然引來許多人的覬覦。

這份工作的精彩刺激得讓漢克以為自己還在當警探，擊退敵人外他甚至還得負責調查兇手或是摸透入侵者的手法來加以防範，甚至有時候還需要跟前同事打交道，因此雖然漢克沒有年輕小伙子的體力，但他的警探能力還是讓他獲得不少尊重，沒有警校那種前輩制甚至階級觀念也不大，大家專注的只有保命跟守好這個蘊含無價技術的機構，因此職場氣氛相當和藹，即使是脾氣不好的漢克，也被好好接納甚至交了朋友，聽到漢克的丈夫被冰在這裡，也非常熱心地將那地方讓給漢克守，上班時候即使想溜進去看看康納大家也都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，甚至還會在漢克下班之後仍逗留在那時，主動去勸勸漢克該去休息，否則怎麼有體力能守護他丈夫呢。

總之，是個讓漢克在人生最黑暗時，為數不多讓他喘息的時候。

漢克沒有跟別人提起關於康納治療的事情，這是卡姆斯基開出的唯二條件之一，另一項條件則是漢克不能去看那隻用康納細胞培育出來的人魚。

『傳聞只要聽到人魚的歌聲就會被迷惑。』當時，卡姆斯基勾著他高傲的嘴角這麼說，『但事實上只要看一眼，就足以讓你萬劫不復。』

正在巡邏的漢克看了一扇寫著培育室的大門，確認沒有外人入侵的跡象後就離開，他知道所謂的人魚就在門後，但他答應卡姆斯基不會去看，即使擁有保全的識別證也不想試用能不能開，一來是他不想失信，二來是重要的是冷凍艙裡的康納。

康納，世上他最珍貴的人。

漢克下班後並未回家，他幾乎算是住在保全休息室裡，每天不是上班巡邏就是去康納的冷凍艙旁呆著，就像當初在病房裡陪著康納那樣，雖然現在康納躺的不是病床而是冷凍艙，不再昏迷而是冬眠，但依然安靜得什麼都沒有變，唯一不一樣的只有那微薄的希望。

漢克像是在撫摸易碎物般，隔著玻璃順著康納的臉龐輕撫，雖然知道康納聽不見，但漢克依然輕柔地說起他今天的生活，以及康納可能會感興趣的事情，他必須不斷地說，向自己證明自己還活著，還沒隨著康納的沉睡而離去，必須堅信著康納總有一天能醒來。

『漢克，謝謝你讓我陪著你，我很幸福。』

從來都不是他陪著康納，而是他需要康納陪著。

『漢克，我愛你。』

漢克低頭親了親透著康納臉部的玻璃，虔誠地像是唯一的光。

我愛你。

 

 

漢克是被緊急警報吵醒的。

睡在保全休息室的漢克急忙爬起，深夜的寧靜中伴隨警報的是隱約傳來的槍擊聲，沒想到居然有人闖進來，畢竟這個機構在保全人員之前，還有許多保全系統，能殺到裡面來的都表示不簡單，漢克二話不說立刻拿槍衝出去。

幸虧值班保全的訓練有素，擋下大多數入侵者，同事們雖有受傷但沒有喪命，漢克拿出他的警探實力，加入搜尋殘黨的行列，漢克與同事沿著可疑的血跡四處走訪，突然竄出一個黑影讓他們兩人直覺就是衝上前，確認是外來入侵者後合作地壓制對方。

「好了，把這該死的傢伙就壓回去審。」漢克有些氣喘吁吁地說，他撇了一眼旁邊的大門，發現他居然不知不覺來到培育室。

「這混帳居然能跑到這來那表示更裡面還有人，為了保險起見去搜一下比較好吧！」將入侵者綁好的同事說，「那就拜託你去裡面看一下了，這傢伙交給我帶回去。」

「啊！呃。」漢克還沒回過神時，他的同事就壓著人離開，這時候要再把人叫回來也很奇怪，漢克嘖了一聲，沒辦法，只好硬著頭皮進去了，是為了安全起見，不是他主動想進去的，他是職業所迫，原本這裡都只需要確認門鎖沒有遭到駭入即可，另外會有研究人員來走訪，但如今是非常時期，根據守則是必要由保全來全面掃蕩一趟，漢克拿起他的識別證，心裡想著要是刷不過就有藉口能換人來查。

很遺憾門鎖並沒有回應漢克的期望，他刷下去的瞬間，大門就解鎖自動打開了。

漢克嚥了一口口水，舉起槍拿出他的專業態度，努力不亂看地專心尋找是否有可疑人士入侵的跡象，但畢竟是確保每一角落安全的巡視，就算他再想裝看不見，也無法忽視裡面高挑的空間中比人還高的玻璃水槽，這個地方很像以前漢克帶兒子去參觀水族館後方工作飼養區，有著水槽以及過濾水等運轉聲，但比起水族館高級得許多，乾淨得像是實驗室一般，就連水槽裡的水也宛如熱帶海島的海水般輕透。

就像每天早晨他與康納一起去海灘散步時，那抹湛藍的海水，康納的笑聲隨著海浪聲一波一波地迴盪在他的耳裡，溫暖、清澈。

自從康納躺在床上後，他就再也沒有踏上沙灘，有個也只有孤獨的海風吹襲，海的記憶離他很遙遠，海的味道也只剩下苦澀，留下的只有冰冷。

就像他撫摸康納的臉龐一樣，迷失在回憶裡的漢克伸出手摸向水槽，能碰到的也只剩下冰冷的玻璃，不再是輕柔的海水，不再是溫和的笑容。

「康納……。」他的手掌貼著那熟悉的海水色澤，卻知道再也不會有人應聲。

彷彿呼喚而至，踏著他的記憶而來的是一隻手，從海水中劃過虛幻貼到他的面前，一隻比海水顏色還令漢克熟悉的手掌貼著他，隔著水槽玻璃，像是回應，合上他的手掌。

『傳聞只要聽到人魚的歌聲就會被迷惑。』

一隻人魚出現在漢克的面前，與漢克四目相望。

『但事實上只要看一眼。』

人魚勾起微笑，印在漢克的雙眼中，熟悉得心痛、溫暖得想哭。

『就足以讓你萬劫不復。』

一隻長得跟康納一模一樣的人魚。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

「唉！」還有一點職業道德，漢克在下班時間到才開了酒喝，他巨大的嘆息惹來同事的關切，他只是揮揮手表示沒事，打發同事離開。

當時他看到那條人魚之後，幾乎是逃難般快速巡完快速離開，完全不敢多留，即便他知道身後的那條人魚一直看著他，漢克連水槽旁的名牌都不用看就知道那條人魚就是用康納的細胞培養出來的，畢竟臉都長得一模一樣了，只有瞎子才認不出來，他勉強自己完成後續工作，好好喝一杯、睡一覺，一路逃避到隔天才開始試圖面對現實。

也他媽的太像了。漢克喝了一口酒壓驚，像到根本是複製人的程度，不，說不定某種意義上就是複製人，只是複製成人魚的樣子。

漢克無心去追究卡姆斯基到底是有多變態能搞這種事，他一心只在震驚於那張與康納一模一樣的臉，會眨眼、會對著他笑，那張只存在於過往記憶裡的臉，如此活靈活現、如此令他想哭。

「難怪那一臉跩樣的傢伙會要我不能去看那條人魚。」漢克碎唸著，唉、還真的不能看，看了一眼就要嚇死了，他低頭晃了晃剩下的酒，心情已經沒有當時那麼震驚，在沈澱消化過後總算是能思考。

不過，真的是跟康納長得一樣嗎？還是只是他太想念康納而產生的幻覺呢？

「既然看了都看了，再看一次也無所謂吧！」要是只是他看錯，自己在那邊嚇個半死那不是很好笑嗎？比起一直掛心猜測不定，不如去查個清楚，漢克喝光杯中的酒，收拾好就拿著他的保全識別證前往培育室。

出入都一定有紀錄，如果真的連看都不能看，那麼他的識別證權限在昨天發生過那齣之後應該會發覺漏洞而被取消，如果沒有，那就表示沒什麼不能看的，漢克正大光明地走到培育室門口，拿出他的識別證刷下去，漢克不知道該鬆口氣還是該失望，大門立刻自動打開等著他進去。

既然如此，那就別怪我進來了。漢克踏進去房間，站了一下做好心裡準備，確定自己清醒萬分，才走向位於高挑房間中央的那個大水槽，此時他才注意到這個水槽比他以為的大很多，水槽除了有兩個人高外，從水槽內看下去，下方其實還有深達兩層樓的空間，那條連背影都熟悉到不行的人魚緩緩游來，一點也不怕生地靠近漢克，似乎很高興看到有訪客般還露出笑容。

要不是眼前這位下半身是條魚，漢克還以為對方就是康納，完全一模一樣，就連臉上的斑也都相同，一點都沒少也沒歪。

人魚似乎想引起漢克反應地來回游動，甚至還像是不懂為何漢克都沒反應地歪了歪頭看他，之後人魚晃晃他的魚尾，像是敲門般輕輕敲了一下玻璃，往上指了指，隨後人魚就往上游，總算回過神發現人魚正在試圖跟他溝通的漢克，甩開多餘的驚訝，決心面對有這隻人魚就是長得跟他丈夫一模一樣的事實。

漢克看到人魚停留在水槽上方沒有要游下來的意思，想到對方剛剛指了上方，他猜想對方應該是叫他上去，因為水槽邊正好有一個樓梯能夠抵達水槽的頂端，他爬了上去之後發現水槽並沒有加蓋，還有一塊空間能夠讓人待在這，恐怕是方便讓研究人員還是飼養員什麼的照顧人魚，而當漢克到達時，人魚已經探出水，伸出雙臂趴在水槽邊緣，頭枕在手臂上微笑地看著漢克。

就像每當漢克想到死去的兒子酗酒、悲慘地趴在桌上時，康納總是擺出這樣的姿勢來與他對視、陪伴著他，讓漢克覺得自己狗屎般的人生有了那麼一點光。

如今那條人魚，也擺出相同的姿勢及相同的臉龐看著他。本來只想確認是否幻覺的漢克，在相同的注目下不知不覺就在人魚的面前蹲下來，說他瘋了也好、說他神經病也罷，他就是想看看這張臉能夠多眨幾次眼、多笑個幾下。

「康納……。」漢克伸出手，這次不再是沒人回應的冰冷玻璃，而是微涼的手接住他的呼喚。

人魚抓住漢克伸來的手，他捏了捏漢克的手指，似乎很好奇沒有蹼膜的手指，隨後宛如很喜歡地拿起這隻厚實的大手往自己的臉上磨蹭，讓漢克想起以前他養的大狗，只可惜魚尾不如狗尾巴般回搖動表達情緒，不過光從對方臉上的開心表情，就足以顯示對方是多喜歡他。

「你……聽得懂我說話嗎？」對人魚完全沒有概念的漢克好奇地問。

人魚看向漢克，用那雙與康納相同的眼睛。

「聽懂就點個頭？」漢克說。

人魚歪歪頭略顯疑惑，他眨眨眼後，親了親漢克的手掌，對著漢克笑。

「看樣子是聽不懂啊……。」漢克不知道該慶幸還是覺得可惜地嘆了一聲，他看著熱衷於玩他的手的人魚，長得跟康納一模一樣的臉龐，讓他想起躺在冷凍艙的康納，本來的好奇心都整個沉下來變成苦澀的悲傷。

「我到底在幹麻啊……確認了又能怎麼樣，唉，回去吧！」自言自語的漢克想抽回手，但對方卻沒有要放手的意思，本來想強硬抽走卻因為對方的臉立刻心軟，只好改輕捏這傢伙的臉頰教訓一下同樣長得一副小混蛋樣子的人魚，「沒想到你的臉還頗軟的嘛！好了，夠囉。」

被捏臉的人魚並沒有生氣，他放開漢克，舉起雙手手指分別壓在漢克的兩邊嘴角上，然後用力往上推，物理性地讓漢克表現出笑臉，也不知道是他覺得漢克這表情很有趣還是他很滿意自己的作為，人魚燦爛地露出笑臉。

「嘿！搞什麼鬼！」被人莫名弄，覺得被冒犯的漢克不爽地揮開人魚的手，人魚的手被撥開後沒有收回，反而伸出手掌，雙掌直接拍在漢克兩旁臉頰上，人魚就這麼雙手貼在漢克臉上，微微將對方拉近自己，他一個抬身用鼻尖碰了碰漢克的鼻子，像是個吻，在漢克還在恍惚於跟康納同樣笑容的笑臉，人魚又用雙掌拍了漢克的臉頰一下，這次的一掌力道比先前還大，把漢克打得回神，發覺自己不僅被弄現在還被打，漢克生氣地站起來決定不要再理會那隻莫名其妙的人魚。

但顯然就是有人不想放過他，在漢克轉身才走了一步，就突然覺得後頭一涼，水滴就從他的頭髮上滴下來。

「靠！你這傢伙還潑水！」漢克生氣地轉身大罵，此時人魚已經游離邊緣，像是料想到對方反應地退到漢克勾不到他的地方，人魚臉上並沒有委屈或是害怕，反而依然保持著他的笑容，這時候他的兩根手指則是放在自己的嘴角上，跟剛剛對漢克的那樣，用手指向上推了推表現著笑臉，然後他指了指漢克，又再次做了同樣的動作。

「……你是要我，笑嗎？」此時終於理解對方並不是要故意弄他，而是要他笑了意思，漢克發揮他所有警探推理能力猜出對方的比手畫腳。

這麼說來，他有多久沒有真心笑過呢？大概是自從康納病倒在床上開始就沒笑過了吧！漢克抹了抹自己的臉，揉著似乎忘記怎麼笑的臉頰肌肉，心中的哀傷與剛剛被人魚拍過的觸感混得糾結，讓他不知道該說什麼，最後他只是嘆了一口氣，轉身走下樓梯。

隨著漢克的步伐，人魚也慢慢沉到能與漢克直視的地方，人魚將手掌貼上玻璃，就像他們初次見面那樣，察覺人魚目光的漢克將手放在口袋裡，走到水槽看微笑得跟康納一模一樣的人魚，漢克沒有回應人魚的笑容，彷彿一回應他就會就此迷失在回憶般板著臉，過一陣子，人魚面露失望，但隨後就打起精神地恢復笑容，他收回手，稍微往後游了一點，然後對著漢克揮揮手，人魚知道漢克打算離開了，神色保持著微笑，彷彿此時漢克的沒反應都是正常的，彷彿他只要看到漢克就很高興。

彷彿他就是如此關心漢克的不開心。

漢克終究忍不住在轉身離開時揮了一下手敷衍地回應了對方的道別。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

那次確認過後，漢克就再也沒有去人魚那裡，上班巡邏、下班喝酒、睡前去冷凍艙看看康納，如此平凡又一如往常的生活，他順著往常的巡邏路線來到培育室門口，他看了看那扇門後，就埋頭照往常只確認大門有無外人入侵跡象，雖然已經看過裡面那隻人魚，但他不想再面對跟康納一模一樣的那張臉。

在漢克檢查時，裡面的研究人員從裡面出來，一邊講著電話一邊走路很急迫的模樣，然後他突然發覺自己居然還拿著記錄本，直覺似地就往漢克手上塞。

「不好意思保全先生，你可以幫我把這個東西放到裡面的桌上嗎？放著就好，我不小心帶出來了這不能亂拿。不然我會被罵死，拜託你了謝謝抱歉我在趕時間！」完全不給漢克開口機會地一股腦往漢克手上推，然後持續對著手機說好好立刻趕去，下一瞬間就跑到漢克想抓也抓不回來的遠處，沒人能攔得住下班有事的上班族的準時下班，沒有人。

於是漢克再不爽也只能拿著那本記錄本，不痛不癢地送了對方一句髒話當答應，他搔搔頭，看著那本記錄本嘆氣。

我就是不想進去啊！為何要逼我！漢克再度感嘆，只是幫忙放回東西而已，去找同事來也很怪，於是他只能嘆氣再嘆氣，硬著頭刷卡打開門走進去。

好，冷靜點，對方只是長得跟康納一模一樣的人魚而已，他又不會吃了你。漢克一邊默念一邊走進去，維持著目不斜視地將記錄本放到桌上，督促自己忽略那個明顯到火熱的注目。

對方只是長得跟康納一模一樣的人魚，但光是那個只是，就很難讓漢克忽略，最後，他還是一如自己所料，忍不住抬頭去看那隻人魚，會動、會笑，就像他的康納那樣。

人魚笑著對他揮揮手，就算語言不通，也可以看得出來人魚看到他多開心，漢克並沒有走到水槽前，他站在放著記錄本的桌子旁，內心不斷提醒著自己該走了，人魚看了看漢克，他開始游了起來，優雅俐落地轉著不可思議的彎，彷彿芭蕾舞般，用人類絕對辦不到的方式，毫無障礙地翻躍在水中，像是騰空，卻帶著水的清澈悠揚起舞，精彩得讓漢克無法離開視線，那無關對方長相，而是單純對人魚這個物種的讚嘆，流暢的線條、隱隱閃耀的魚鱗，看起來柔美卻又飽滿力道，超越地吸引力般的存在，透過人類的肉眼，見證夢幻。

當漢克察覺自己正在仰望上方的人魚身影時，才驚覺自己居然不知不覺走到水槽前，漢克本來就是喜歡海洋以及海洋生物的人，如今親眼見到人魚展現的美麗，怎麼能不令他讚嘆，沒有任何照片跟文字能紀錄那種美。

人魚頭下尾上地倒著游下來，與漢克對視，笑得有些狡猾，漢克認得那種笑容，在康納身上的話就代表著計畫成功的意思，海水隔絕了聲音，人魚無聲地笑著，他轉了一圈讓自己回正，往後退了一些後，朝著漢克吹了一圈氣泡環，直到碰到玻璃才散去。

「把戲很多嘛臭小子。」領悟到對方是想吸引他注意讓他走近才故意炫技，漢克好氣又好笑，他實在受不了這傢伙，長這張臉的都這麼可愛嗎？「好了，你成功了。」

人魚笑得更開心，他指了指上面，歪頭表示困惑，漢克好歹是跟康納交手多年，了解康納的各樣表情，也不知道是複製人魚長得一樣所以表達也一樣還是什麼的，漢克意外地能讀出人魚的表情意思，他知道人魚是在問他今天要不要上去跟他見面，漢克抓抓脖子，他本來打定主意不再跟人魚見面，如今不僅還是見了，對方還搞了一齣來引他注意，好像不去跟人說句話都不好意思，於是漢克點點頭，去它的不要見面，漢克乾脆地爬上樓梯。

漢克走上來，不意外地人魚已經趴在那邊等他，雖然說同意見面，但見了其實也不知道要幹麻，漢克努力扯了一個算是友好的笑容作為招呼，而對方則是回一個揮手表達嗨。

「所以，你一直要我看過來是要幹麻？」漢克蹲了下來，「不過就算這樣問你也聽不懂吧！老天，這樣根本只是我像傻瓜一樣自言自語。」

人魚看了看漢克，他伸出雙手輕輕捧出漢克的臉，好奇對方想耍什麼把戲的漢克從善如流地低下頭讓對方摸，人魚像是在觀察什麼般直盯著漢克的臉，之後他摸了摸漢克的鬍子，又揉了揉漢克的頭髮，壓了壓漢克的下眼圈，然後他放開手，對漢克比了一個大拇指外加一個燦笑，那個笑容可以搭配成「沒問題、你家狗狗很健康喔！」或是「放心吧！是個健康的孩子呢！」之類的台詞。

搞什麼？把他當狗看毛髮檢查健康嗎！才剛還以為自己能讀懂對方行為如今卻被打臉，完全不知道對方到底在幹什麼的漢克克制自己不要翻白眼，這是什麼熟悉的氣人方式？

「你才是那個需要注意健康的臭小子吧！」漢克粗魯地揉搓對方濕漉漉的頭，故意弄亂地把對方的頭髮搓成像顆海藻。

被粗魯對待的人魚沒有生氣，故作哀怨地瞪了漢克一眼後笑了起來，他握住放在自己頭上的漢克的手，拉到嘴邊親了一下掌心後，伸出自己另一隻手，攤開手長與漢克的手掌貼在一起，就像他們初次見面那樣手貼手，人魚抬起眼神亮著期待，他指了指漢克、再指了指門口方向，然後指了指自己之後，再度與漢克手碰手。

「好極了，現在是比手畫腳的猜謎時間………你是希望我每次來的時候，」漢克配上肢體，比出他講的話，「跟你貼貼手掌？」

人魚點點頭。

「不。」漢克搖搖頭，擔心對方不懂他的意思還特地搖搖手表示沒有，「沒有下次了，我不會再來了，今天純屬意外，沒有下次。」

跟康納長得一模一樣，就表示狗狗眼的殺傷力也是一樣的，漢克從來無法拒絕用那種眼神看他的康納，因此也代表他只能撇開頭努力抵抗人魚此時的眼神，心中默想著那只是條人魚，他的康納現在躺在冷凍艙，想想康納冬眠的面容，不要被這隻會動會笑給迷惑了！

在他幾乎都快閉上眼逃避時，他突然覺得自己的手背被戳了幾下，他下意識張眼望向叫他的人魚，此時人魚已經收回哀求的狗狗眼，而是換上一抹溫和的微笑，看起來令人安心、令人溫暖的笑容，就像當初他沈溺在喪子哀傷中，康納陪著他時的笑容，人魚張開雙臂、抬起身，將漢克整個人圈住，他把頭枕在漢克的頸肩上，用著他濕淋淋的手抱住漢克，在漢克的背部上輕輕地拍。

那是個擁抱。

雖然人魚手上的水都被漢克的衣服吸走而弄濕，然而人魚並不在意、漢克也不在意，沒人在意那個不重要的事，人魚的體溫對人類來說略顯冰涼，但傳遞而來的溫暖卻足以讓漢克中驚訝轉成無奈，到苦笑變成心領，漢克本來以為對方想要抱抱，但人魚輕拍得他彷彿他才是那位需要安慰的人，他們語言不通，所以人魚用這樣的方式來大方傳達他的陪伴，即使剛剛才被漢克拒絕，他依然不吝嗇自己的關心。

『請讓我陪著你好嗎？』

人魚抱著漢克，收起蹼膜的手掌一下又一下，輕拍著漢克結實且緊繃的背部。

『漢克，你從來都不知道你是多棒的人。』

人魚緊抱了一下後，將雙手放在漢克的臉龐捧起他的臉，輕輕地用鼻尖抵了一下漢克的鼻子，，人魚放開漢克，往後退了一些之後就很乾脆地沉下去了，只剩下水面上的些許漣漪，這讓漢克有些意外，他本來以為對方會一直糾著他，沒想到對方居然比他還果決啊……可惡，說得好像是自己才是那個希望見到對方的人，漢克站起來，甩掉那不合時宜的失落感，他想這應該是道別了，他能獲得一個擁抱已經是他不應該擁有的奢侈了。

而就在漢克正打算轉身之時，一抹身影突然間從水裡迅速竄出，拉起一道晶瑩剔透的水珠，彷彿瞬間凝結的冰晶寶石，伴隨著魚鱗的波光粼粼，以優雅的力道飛翔彎轉而上，劃出耀眼奪目的形影。  
伴隨笑容，溫暖眩目。

跳得還真美……等等，跳這麼高但這不就代表掉下來時會－－

等漢克終於回神想到會發生什麼事情時，人魚已經回應了地吸引力，落下水面砸出一灘水就這樣潑了他整身。

幹！這臭傢伙該死的絕對是故意的！頭髮不斷滴水的漢克狠狠瞪向在那邊笑得超開心的人魚，毫不掩飾自己意圖的人魚游離漢克遠遠地，一副非常享受漢克全身狼狽模樣地燦笑著。

「靠，是怎樣，長這張臉的都是氣人鬼嗎？」漢克擦掉快要流到眼睛的水，他很想擺出他最生氣的模樣，但看到對方笑得這麼開心，他實在很難認真生氣起來，誰叫他就是這麼吃這張跟康納一樣的臉。

「給我記著臭小鬼。」漢克嘟嚷著抱怨，臉上的表情卻漸漸笑了起來，而當漢克真的笑出來後，人魚游回漢克面前，面帶微笑地看著漢克的笑容，彷彿漢克的笑臉是全世界最棒的東西，令他覺得欣慰、令他想要關心。

「你啊……真是……。」注意到人魚眼神代表的意思，漢克嘆了一口氣，突然間他覺得自己先前一直不想進門的抗拒以及不想再來訪的念頭都是場笑話，誰叫人魚就是長這張臉，誰叫人魚就是跟康納一樣、這麼真心誠意地想關心他、逗他開心。

是啊！他有什麼好怕的，對方不過就是一條與康納長得一模一樣的人魚，難道自己已經變成會害怕因為看到那張臉而想起康納回憶的膽小鬼嗎？與康納在一起的日子都是美好的，又怎麼會是悲傷的事情呢？

既然人魚看到他這麼開心，他也不討厭人魚，那麼又哪裡來的理由不來見見這傢伙呢？

「真是個愛現鬼。」漢克笑著說，他將濕淋淋的頭髮往後梳，試圖別讓水再繼續滴到自己臉上，「下次讓你看看人類的把戲。」

人魚稍微歪頭，似乎不懂漢克的反應。

「我是說，去它的不要見面。」漢克摸了摸人魚的頭，又打算報復似地捏了對方欠揍的臉，被捏臉的人魚只能滿臉困惑地揉著自己被攻擊的臉頰。

「下次我再來。」漢克比了比自己，再比了地上然後比向人魚，用肢體動作來表達自己的話，而讀懂的人魚則是露出驚喜笑容，彷彿實現願望般燦爛無比，如果魚尾跟狗尾巴一樣，漢克能肯定對方一定拼命搖尾巴又噴得到處都水，也讓漢克覺得自己答應再來也值了，能讓人這麼開心也真是不賴啊！

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

基於一種輸人不輸陣的心態，說到把戲，漢克想來想去也只想到一個，隔天下班後，漢克帶著一枚硬幣來，在人魚面前表演了一下甩硬幣的把戲，那是康納的最愛，康納總是能俐落地把硬幣甩得又帥，雖然那個把戲曾在他們還沒在一起時惹毛過漢克，但後來漢克變得很喜歡看康納這麼玩，看那個靈巧優雅的手指如何讓硬幣彷彿有生命般滾動在他的手指上，漢克基於好奇也摸了幾次這遊戲，不過總沒有康納玩得好，他頂多只會丟來丟去而已，但這樣拙劣的表演，卻換得人魚幾乎是眼睛發閃的崇拜目光，目瞪口呆得彷彿漢克是在表演什麼世紀魔術，讓漢克成就感爆棚得心情極好。

漢克將硬幣拿給人魚讓他試試看，不知道是天生指骨不同還是單純手拙，人魚始終轉不起硬幣，雖然跟康納同一張臉，卻跟康納完全不一樣地對著硬幣發愁，硬幣轉了一下掉下去，人魚潛下水把硬幣撿回來，再轉一下然後又掉下去，人魚再去撿回來，搞得很像不是玩硬幣而是在玩狗狗的撿球遊戲，漢克看著人魚一臉想要成功的不服輸模樣，不由得笑起來。

「還真難得看到這張臉的人玩得這麼爛。」漢克笑得有些懷念，「看樣子你也是個不服輸的貨色啊！就跟康納唱歌難聽一樣，他也是露著這樣表情死都要練到好聽，還堅持自己不是不會唱歌，他是不會唱歌，你是不會玩硬幣。」

人魚撇撇嘴，再次不認輸地試圖轉起硬幣，直到漢克要離開才氣惱地把硬幣還給漢克，最後還是漢克再表演一次才讓人魚開心起來。

或許那條人魚本身就愛跟人類打交道。漢克猜想，否則怎麼會打從一見面對方就對他這麼積極，雖然被人類飼養的確會親近人類，但他又覺得人魚似乎不是習慣而是真的喜歡看到自己，於是在半好奇半印證之下，漢克找了一個藉口在上班時間去培育室。

他去的時候正好碰上工作人員似乎在做什麼測試，他們拿著記錄板看著水槽裡的人魚游泳，原本都看似靜止的水域此時從肉眼都可以判斷出水流很急，人魚不斷地繞著游，眼神相當嚴肅且認真，甚至帶著冷漠與疏遠，彷彿只是在公事公辦板著一張臉，完全不像漢克看到的那樣，讓他一瞬間還以為自己認錯條魚，不過當人魚注意到他的時候，在工作人員看不到的死角，人魚朝著漢克眨了一眼，還附帶一個俏皮的笑容，然後就又恢復原本的面無表情，即使水流停下來，人魚也沒有改變自己的表情，完全沒理會工作人員地自顧自游開，工作人員對於人魚的冰冷態度也不覺得奇怪，很顯然，那個眨眼是送給漢克的，平常時的那些笑容跟關心也都是因為是漢克，漢克不由得抽抽嘴角，簡直哭笑不得，他並不認為自己有多大魅力可以讓人魚簡直一見鍾情，他只好歸咎於康納很愛他，愛他愛到連細胞培養出來的都很愛他呢！

鑑定完人魚不是喜歡與人類相處，而是喜歡與漢克相處後，或許是有點於心不忍，人魚一個人孤零零地待在水槽，更或許是漢克本身也很想看看他，漢克下班有空時，三不五時就會去看一下人魚，他發現對方聽不懂他的話有個好處，就是他講什麼都沒關係，尤其是無論說什麼對方也都聽得很認真，雖然對方因為聽不懂不會應和，但反正他也只是想講而已，對漢克來說，這樣的人魚簡直是最佳的心情樹洞代表，他甚至也跟人魚講起康納的事，他很少炫耀他的丈夫，一來是臉皮薄二來是不知道對方想不想聽，但反正他說什麼人魚都愛聽，那麼他也就大方地談起康納的好，一旦講起來，漢克也才發覺康納真的很好，很好很好到非常想念他。

「我真的很想他。」漢克坐在平台上跟趴在水槽旁的人魚說，「我好愛他。」

隨著話語與回憶升起的思念漸漸淹沒漢克，無法呼吸的心痛讓他覺得需要喝一杯才能繼續呼吸，而就在他打算離開去淹死在酒精裡時，一陣輕柔的低喃宛如為他拂開了窒息，清澈的海水氣味與歌聲取代了哀傷，將其從漢克心中驅逐般，在每次的深呼吸之下，緩緩沈靜。

「……你倒是很會唱歌。」漢克望向正在唱歌的人魚，人魚像是輕哼，卻讓整個空間都為之響徹般共鳴，雖然沒有傳說中人魚歌聲這麼誇張，但的確很好聽，而且也很動人，尤其從對方的眼神與音律可以感覺得出那是為他而唱的歌。

「臭小子，你是在安慰我嗎？」漢克忍不住微笑起來，「算了，我看你是把我剛剛講的那堆話當作人類在唱歌，你是想拼輸贏炫技吧！」

人魚只是持續唱，掛著令人舒服的微笑。

就像陪著漢克的康納那樣。

 

「那麼，我去上班了。」漢克拍了拍冷凍艙，一如往常隔著玻璃留下一個道別吻，他拉拉領子，露出一個笑容，就踏著精神的步伐離開。

或許因為有人願意聆聽、陪著他回憶康納的關係，漢克漸漸不再一想到康納就覺得傷痛，看到康納也不全然只有悲痛，取而代之的是更多懷念與美好記憶，就連每日探望康納的時間都改成早上上班前，看了他最愛的人、充電後上班，不再是下班後提著醉意醉倒在哀傷之中，家裡也不再放著不管，開始會回家睡覺跟打掃，不再觸景傷情也不再畏懼只剩他獨自一人的房間，帶著思念的心情，坦然地清理康納的物品，然後順便找點有趣的東西拿給人魚看。

漢克很清楚康納就是康納，人魚就是人魚，雖然他的確總是從人魚身上看到康納，但他已經體認到對方是人魚，並不是人類不是他的康納，因此才能如此坦然面對，否則他看到的永遠只是傷痛，然後因此加深這個漩渦，讓自己永遠溺斃在深淵之中。

但人魚就是人魚，是個看到他會開心也會逗他開心、會擔心他的好人魚。

就跟他的康納一樣。

「午安，很高興看到你有精神的樣子，安德森先生。」

午休時間，漢克咬著一個甜甜圈從茶水間出來，就碰上幾乎沒出現過的名義上老闆卡姆斯基，對方就跟平時那樣帶著漢克所謂很欠揍的笑容，身旁一樣跟著一位美麗的金髮女子，一副專程在等他的樣子。

「有什麼事情嗎？公事？私事？」漢克努力讓自己不要表現得太過不耐煩，儘管對方提供給他的條件很好，但他實在很難喜歡對方。

「關於人魚的事。」

「噢、那就是私事。」漢克點點頭，「對了，說到人魚，抱歉，我已經看過那隻人魚了，不過那是情勢所逼，你懂的，就是幹這職位的，我很難不被迫巡察，我不是故意的。」

「沒關係。」卡姆斯基笑了笑，「當初會請你不要去看人魚，只是擔心你會產生無謂的……惻隱之心，既然看了就看吧！既然你已經看過，那麼應該也知道人魚的生長狀況了吧！他已經完成成體，差不多可以安排移植心臟了。」

「移植……心臟。」漢克有些轉不過來。

「開心吧！你期盼的事終於要實現了，是個好消息吧！」卡姆斯基向漢克點頭致意，「那麼，祝你有個美好的午後，就不打擾你了。」

「等等！」

漢克叫住即將轉身離開的卡姆斯基，他嚥了嚥口水，許久不曾的擔憂跟緊張讓他的手心開始冒汗。

「人魚……沒了心臟還能活嗎？」漢克逼迫自己看向對方的眼神。

「據我所知，即便是人魚這種優雅的生物，沒了心臟也無法存活。」卡姆斯基笑得更深，彷彿帶著玩味與嘲笑，「如果順利，我們很快就會見面了，再見。」

「幹……。」等人走了之後，漢克才忍不住罵了出來，他真的還是無法看慣卡姆斯基那副高傲的嘴臉，但更多的是對自己的氣惱。

他沒有忘記自己為什麼在這，他也還記得自己期盼的事情是什麼，但從來都沒有像現在這樣如此貼近自己，活生生跳到自己面前，人魚養大了、康納有救了，他們養了那條人魚，為的就是取他的心臟救活康納。

他當然很希望康納回來，但不代表他願意為此奪走另一條性命，尤其是在這段時間陪著他的人魚，對方只不過是語言不通，甚至聰明得比漢克還機伶，漢克不得不承認，他早就把人魚當成朋友在看待，或許在當時他瘋了能做出這種事，但現在他已經無法閉著眼睛點頭同意。

他不過是條人魚，只不過是條人魚。

漢克渾渾噩噩地值勤完，下班後他走到冷凍艙前看著躺在裡面的康納，那是他在世上的最愛，毋庸置疑，但是，他始終無法說服自己，即便是這樣的理由也無法讓他去害死誰。

「是你會怎麼辦，康納。」漢克隔著玻璃，摸著康納的臉龐，「那條人魚，會動會笑，還跟你一樣愛現。」

「我該怎麼辦，康納。」

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

今天是定時的休假日，天氣很配合地是個晴朗的日子，漢克將窗戶打開，熟悉的海風吹入屋中，窗外映出而出的是蔚藍的海景，這是漢克最自豪的窗外景色，雖然窗戶能看見的只有一部份，但那份海色延伸出去的是一整片擴及世界的大海。

據說海洋比陸地寬廣得多，就算沒有，也比室內水槽來得大多了吧！漢克看著那片海，想到那條與康納一模一樣的人魚，那條人魚大概從來都沒有在如此廣大的大海裡悠游過，但他明明可以、他本該如此，他會笑得很開心吧！有如此寬闊的地方讓他游動。

漢克想到康納的笑容，燦爛得比藍天的陽光還耀眼，他輕而易舉地就能想像得出人魚像那樣笑起來的樣子，因為他們是如此地像，而當人魚失去心臟後的永眠，也會像康納昏迷沉睡的樣子吧！因為他們是如此地像。

漢克抓抓頭，轉身看向屋內，周遭的東西有的是按照漢克的習慣收拾，有的則是以康納的方法在打理，不知不覺漢克已經學會了康納的那些習慣，會記得吃蔬菜、會記得不要把衣服亂丟，房子處處留有康納的痕跡，而即便康納不在，他也早就習慣那些，彷彿就像康納還在一樣。

他走向桌子，拿起先前不久他才擺出來的康納的照片嘆了一口氣，他很想康納，一直都很想很想，他想看康納笑，他不想再看到康納毫無生息地閉上眼。

他不想再看到死亡了。

在結束一天的工作下班後，與平時的悠閒便服不同，稱得上算是正裝的漢克走進培育室，按照往常將手掌貼到玻璃上與人魚手碰手，然後走上水槽口，坐在平台上。

「我不知道該怎麼開口。」漢克覺得自己需要來一杯，但他又希望自己能清醒地面對人魚，這是個道別，要好好、要慎重，要對得起對方這麼關心自己，「靠，都不知道該怎麼講話了。」

人魚靠在水槽邊，依然一副熱切的模樣。

「好吧！我天生就不是會說什麼好話的料，我直說了。」漢克清清喉嚨，「我要離開這裡了。」

人魚看著他，眨了眨眼。

「去找個新的工作，可能就還是保全吧？我不知道前警探能幹啥，不過就是算保全那也會是個一般的保全，不是像這裡……你懂的，算了，你不懂，本來就是語言不通我也別騙自己你懂。」漢克自嘲地笑了一下。

「我會在這是因為我伴侶在這。」漢克繼續說，「就是我常常說給你聽的那位，康納，我最愛的人。」

人魚伸出手，將手放在漢克的腿上，此時人魚沒有笑容，而是非常專注地看著他。

「而我要走是因為……。」漢克摸了摸人魚的頭，他知道對方正在開始擔心他，無論為了什麼、就算聽不懂話，人魚總是這麼關心他，「康納其實已經死了，醫生早就都宣判無救了，是我一直不想面對這個事實，是我一直把他困在這邊。」

「明明我早就知道，明明我早該放他走，卻還把他冰起來，當個殺人犯妄想要救他……老天，當時我真的瘋了才會答應卡姆斯基那狗屁事。」

人魚往前靠近了些，他將臉頰放在漢克的膝蓋上，似乎有些不安、似乎想給漢克擁抱。

「就算真的救活了，康納也一定不會接受，為了救他必須殺了人魚什麼的，如果真的救活了，他絕對第一件事就是宰了我。」似乎被自己想像的康納氣呼呼模樣而逗笑，漢克笑了起來，「算了，別說他想幹掉我，我大概也沒臉活下去吧！」

人魚抓住漢克的手，放到自己臉頰磨蹭親吻，深深的擔憂讓他的舉止有些慌張。

「我是差不多該清醒了，我已經受夠死亡了。」漢克低頭親吻了一下人魚的頭頂，「謝謝你，我……看到你就想到康納，謝謝你讓我想起康納有多好，讓我知道康納一直在我身邊，就像我兒子那樣，他們一直都在，而我也應該……繼續向前，你也是，我不會讓你有事的，你應該要活著，去看看大海，去擁有該有的自由，像康納那樣笑得那麼開心。」

在這個世界，代替康納自由自在地暢游在大海之中，在那個世界，康納也會無憂無慮地安祥在天堂之中，而他則會繼續行走在陸地上，帶著所有美好的過往與相遇，向前進，或許他會難過、或許他會覺得寂寞，但只要看看藍天與大海，他會知道，他並不寂寞，因為康納很開心、人魚很開心，而他，也就開心了。

『謝謝你讓我陪著你，我很幸福。』

漢克想起康納曾經說過的話。

「謝謝你的陪伴。」漢克看向人魚，露出誠摯的笑容，「謝謝。」

我很幸福。

「還有，再見。」

人魚緊抓著漢克的手，眼裡的擔憂已經變成恐懼，人魚緊盯著漢克，不斷地搖頭跟哀求，以及明知道對方在說很重要的事，自己卻聽不懂的的懊惱。

「你還真是聰明啊！明明話不通還能知道我在道別。」漢克有些溺寵地笑，他捏了捏人魚的臉頰，「小笨蛋，我是在救你的命啊！」

人魚甚至發出了哼哼的喉音，不知道是在抗議還是在著急。

「不，我已經決定了，明天我要去跟卡姆斯基說，我不幹了，去他的移植心臟，我要把康納帶回家，他會喜歡我幫他準備好的那塊地的，比起冷凍艙，那邊要溫暖得多，還看得見海，而你呢，就去大海吧！你會愛死大海的，就像我跟康納一樣，都很愛它。」

「所以，就這樣吧！」漢克扳開人魚緊抓的手，「再見。」

被強制鬆手的人魚此時不像以往耍賴那樣只是意思意思抓住漢克，而是異常堅持地想要留住漢克，即使被扳開手，他立刻又抓住漢克的衣服，強烈的不捨讓漢克幾乎快被擊敗，。

「不用這麼誇張吧？搞得好像是我在欺負你一樣。」漢克有些哭笑不得，他從不知道人魚可以任性成成這樣，「大海很美很棒，你會喜歡的，我保證，然後記得要離人類遠遠的，他們都不是好東西。」

人魚搖搖頭，堅持不讓漢克走。

「乖啦！不然這樣吧！」漢克從口袋掏了掏，拿出一枚硬幣，那是康納慣用的那個，他強硬地剝開人魚抓住他的手，將硬幣放在人魚手裡，「我記得你很愛這個，不是一直很想練會嗎，這就送你，當作紀念，我答應你我會好好的，你也要好好的，好嗎？乖。」

人魚捧著硬幣，楞楞地看著漢克，臉上滿是難過，不知道是人魚終於放棄還是因為過度哀傷而呆滯在那，漢克趁機轉身立刻跑走，逼自己不要去想人魚臉上的水痕是水槽的海水還是從眼角流出的淚水。

與人魚道別完，他接著去跟康納道別並說好要接他回去，把該說的話說完後，漢克回到家，不知道是否因為終於了結了一樁心中大事，他雖然難過卻感覺到從未有過的平靜踏實，彷彿在掙扎蹉跎這麼多時間之後，他終於做了正確的事，他本來以為自己會失眠、會想酗酒，卻沒想到反而是有條理地安然入眠，康納彷彿離開很久卻也像從未離開那樣，悠然平實。

幸好自己把家裡打掃過，康納回來不會罵他了。漢克這樣想著，漸漸地踏入夢鄉。

而在漢克離去之後，關起門的培育室裡，人魚緩緩握起手，將硬幣包覆在自己的掌心中，人魚低下頭，他用手臂擦了擦閉起的雙眼，等到他再次睜眼，抬起的眼神蘊含著某種深沈，他微微張嘴，露出平時藏起的牙齒，屬於非人類的尖牙。

漢克是被電話鈴聲吵醒的。

他被嚇醒時還一時分不清自己在哪，呆個幾秒才急忙去接電話，通常半夜的電話都不是好事，例如發生哪個殺人案，或是康納病危的通知，都嚇得他覺得自己少了半條命，而此時的電話，再次印證了半夜電話的可怕，雖然這次的恐怖已經超乎人類的預想之外。

康納被人魚吃掉了，這他媽的是什麼意思？

聽完同事打來的電話，漢克急忙地胡亂套個衣服就直奔公司，不顧同事們的好意勸離執意進入案發現場，該是蓋得好好的冷凍艙被打開，原本躺著康納的地方此時已經剩下一灘血紅與碎骨，混著無法辨識的殘骸毛髮，只剩四肢堪稱完整，從手掌或腳來看，連驗都不用驗，漢克知道那就是康納。

所謂的吃掉，就是字面上的意思。

用康納的細胞培育出來的那條人魚，把康納吃掉了。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

漢克拿著幾乎喝空的酒瓶走在海灘上，這片海灘就在漢克家門前，走一小段路就可以抵達，由於較為偏遠幾乎沒有人來，讓這片海灘就像是漢克家的私人海灘，沒事就來散散步，有時還會跟康納一起躺在這邊看星星，但如今他只能獨自一個人在這邊吹海風，他的康納已經在自家的後院，他將剩餘的部份與衣服做了一個簡單的墓，葬在那景色良好的地方。

距離發生那件事情已經一週，到現在漢克依然無法接受人魚吃掉康納這件事，不過並不是針對殺人的那種憤怒，以醫學角度來說，康納其實已經死了，只是被儀器吊著生命跡象然後被冷凍，所以漢克並不覺得人魚是殺人兇手，他感到的是困惑與不解，如果不是監視器清楚拍下人魚從走廊爬行出來、打暈巡邏保安搶走識別證到進房解除冷凍艙吃掉的畫面，漢克一點都不相信人魚會做這種事。

人魚吃人這件事別說漢克，包含培養人魚的研究員也同樣震驚，所有人都沒想到人魚居然能夠離開水，甚至去啃人，人魚的確是有足以咬斷骨頭的利牙，但那是用來生啃大魚用的，人魚主食是魚跟海草類的，是雜食沒錯但沒見過吃人類。

『除非人魚是為了什麼原因才去吃人。』當時照顧人魚的研究員這麼說，『不是為了填飽肚子，而是有什麼其他目的。』

的確，如果人魚會吃人，那麼這麼多人類在他面前走來走去為何都平安無事？研究員沒事、被搶了識別證的保全沒事，就只有冰在冷凍艙的康納有事，而且，退一萬步假想，人魚就算只是假裝實際上懂人話、從漢克口中知道康納的存在，漢克也不曾告訴過他康納在哪裡，人魚是怎麼這麼快就找到康納在哪的？從監視器來看，人魚幾乎是直奔到康納的地方，毫無猶豫得像是早就知道康納在哪，以及，人魚又怎麼知道康納是誰？就算漢克告訴過人魚他長得跟康納一樣所以認得康納，難不成人魚照過鏡子知道自己長什麼樣子？可是就算知道長怎麼樣又怎麼能夠完全不用找、連看都不看就直接把冷凍艙打開？太多太多的疑點，沒有一個原因跟動機能解釋一切。

以客觀來說，漢克相當佩服人魚的手段，從打暈保全、吃掉康納到逃跑整個過程快狠準，尤其是善用海水管線，防護作得再精明也不可能在排水口作保護或監視，因為對人類來說毫無空氣的海水本身就最好的防衛，即便地上的水跟血跡會顯示人魚的逃跑路線，但等到別人發現時他早就逃得遠遠，根本也沒在怕會被逮到，而入了海的人魚，比撈針還難。

然而最離奇的不只是人魚吃人，事情合起來看讓漢克在震驚之後覺得這整件事都詭異得像是某種陰謀。

在人魚吃掉康納的那一晚，不只是人魚逃跑消失，連機構負責人卡姆斯基也失蹤，連同他隨身的金髮秘書與其他人魚，就在一夜之間，人間蒸發，即便漢克動用以前警局的人脈發出逮捕令也找不到卡姆斯基，明明如此知名又地位超群的大人物，卻能夠消失得如此徹底，徹底到他旗下其他單位跟公司沒有他也無所謂地獨立運作，培養人魚的那個機構在事發三天後員工們居然都收到薪資跟遣散費，還貼心地附上電子推薦信，要說沒有預謀，漢克打死也不信。

更奇怪的是，卡姆斯基帶走了所有人魚知識與相關的核心技術，機構內的研究人員比較像飼養員或研究助理，仔細一問發現他們根本也知道皮毛跟研究結果而已，就跟外面盛傳卡姆斯基自私佔據人魚知識一樣，他還真的在關鍵地方一字都不洩漏給其他人，彷彿消失的不只是人魚，連同人魚知識也在一夕之間隨之消失，這一切的事情都讓人魚吃掉康納這件事更加詭異。

卡姆斯基真的不知道人魚能夠離水這麼久嗎？是不知道所以才沒在水槽上加蓋或是鎖住人魚吧！還是其實知道但他放任人魚這樣活？培育室沒有監視器、離開也不用識別證直接打開即可出去，明明是如此重要的地方，監控卻如此鬆散，而且現在仔細想起來整個保安設定都很奇怪，漢克敢肯定卡姆斯基不差那些錢去安排硬體設施，但為何監視器只在白天有專員隨時監控內部，晚上卻調整成只看外面，沒有人即時監控才讓人魚有時間能行動然後脫逃，這種保全上的不合理彷彿要防的只有外人，人魚在裡面做什麼都沒關係。

「靠……到底是他媽的發生什麼事。」喝了不少的漢克腳步有些不穩，他遷怒地踢了踢沙，他討厭這種知道一定有什麼事卻無法了解真相的感覺。

或許只要找到卡姆斯基就能知道一切，漢克不信他完全不知情，但偏偏就是找不到他，人魚找不到，連人類卡姆斯基他們也找不到，他永遠都無法問到事情真相，對漢克來說，他覺得他失去了康納，也失去了人魚這位朋友，他本來都做好最適當結局的心裡準備了，如今卻搞成這樣，漢克非常想抓著人魚大聲問對方到底為什麼這麼做，但他誰也找不到，於是只能在酒精裡面一遍又一遍問著他記憶中的那隻人魚

「到底是該死地為了什麼啊……。」漢克想著那位極力逗自己開心的人魚，長得跟康納一模一樣的笑臉，他仰頭喝乾了酒瓶，一陣海風吹得他身形不穩，就這麼一個踩空，他跌倒在漲潮的海灘上，他的鼻腔隨著海浪開始進水，他知道他該起來，但也不知道是酒精的關係還是海風吹太久，頭太暈得讓他無法爬起身，只能掙扎呻吟地漸漸閉上眼。

明明對他的關心不是假的，但為什麼對方要這樣對待他，把他心愛的人給吃掉？為什麼？

康納已經不在了，而人魚也背叛離去。

他覺得他失去了所有的一切。

海水浸到他的鼻腔，他應該要嗆到要爬起來，但他實在太累了。

為什麼被留下的永遠是他？去他媽的狗屎人生，去他媽的活著。

醒醒。

恍惚間，似乎聽見一個聲音。

接著下一瞬間，漢克被一個火辣的巴掌給打回神來。

「是我，康納。」

「搞屁啊幹……。」漢克有些恍恍惚惚，他感覺自己被扶起來，「……康納？」

這熟悉的叫醒人的白目方式、這熟悉的聲音。

「三小，我這是死了上了天堂了嗎？」漢克睜開眼，看向扶著自己的人，是當年在海邊救了他的人，當初也是自己酗酒失足掉到海裡，一時之間漢克有些分不出來是過往重現幻覺還是他真的掛了，「要不然你怎麼會在這？」

「不，嚴格說起來再晚一點你就會溺死，但現在你沒有。」康納將漢克扶穩。

「噢！康納，你知道嗎？我生前居然碰上有一隻長得跟你一模一樣的人魚然後……幹你他媽的耶穌基督！！」還沒有全然接收到對方話語還以為自己死了的漢克，在看到康納下半身時瞬間嚇醒大罵。

康納的下半身不是雙腳，而是一條魚尾，就跟漢克認識的那條人魚一樣的魚尾巴。

漢克幾乎是用爬地急忙逃開對方的扶持，什麼酒醉的完全被嚇退得一乾二淨，他強迫自己冷靜下來從頭打量對方到尾。

「我不是說不要在漲潮時在沙灘上喝酒嗎，小心你又要跌下去了。」康納皺眉，渾然不覺漢克盯住自己的視線，而是很專心地向漢克抱怨對方喝醉的事。

「……人魚？」漢克很確定，眼前這位就是那條吃掉康納的人魚，「你怎麼會說話……不對，該死的你幹麻吃掉康納，還用一副自己就是康納的樣子出現？你他媽的竟然敢！」

「我很抱歉，漢克，緊急之下我必須取回留在人類身體上的半個靈魂所以才這麼做。」康納慌張地抓住滿是怒意的漢克的手，「是我，漢克，一直都是我，我是康納，你的合法伴侶，我在孤兒院的編號是RK800-31324831751。」

本來想要直接先給對方一拳的漢克愣了一下，康納是孤兒院出來的經歷並不難查，可是孤兒院使用的編號卻是外人查不到的，漢克不懂哪門子的孤兒院會給這麼又臭又長的編號，但可能就因為這樣的謹此一家別無分號，康納把孤兒院編號看得比他證件上的公民號碼還要重，對康納而言，這組號碼的效力比任何官方證件都還大，而眼前的人魚卻直接報出這串號碼，不得不說，這很康納，根本是本人。

但也只是很像，真正的那位躺在自家後院，雖然只剩半個，對，不能被迷惑了。稍微冷靜的漢克此時才發現對方並沒有穿衣服，他下意識想幫對方拿衣服披上，但後來想到對方是人魚並不是康納而停下手，這種潛意識的行為讓漢克在憤怒之中，多了一點對自己的生氣與懊惱。

「漢克，我知道這很難以置信，但請相信……不，不相信也沒關係，你只要願意聽我說就好，拜託。」康納有些恐慌跟緊張地哀求著，他牽起漢克的手，望著對方，手指輕敲著對方的掌心，像是想敲進對方的內心般，慢慢撫摸著那溫暖的掌心，以最貼近的方式，訴說著我愛你，「拜託，請你聽我說。」

用只有他們知道的無聲語言，一下一下地說著我愛你。

漢克幾乎是想回握住這雙熟悉的手，但最終他還是甩開了，不過並沒有轉身就走，而是皺緊眉頭盯著眼前的人魚，他開口說：「先不管你是誰，至少我的確想知道那天到底該死的發生什麼事，我們換個地方說吧！」

「好，請等我一下。」康納鬆了一口氣地露出微笑，他動了動自己的魚尾，甩個兩下後，魚尾漸漸地轉變成一雙人類的腿。

「好了，我們可以……啊！」康納站起來，才剛走了一步就似乎因為重心不穩跌了一下，不過他並沒有跌倒在地，而是被完全直覺走上前幫忙的漢克接住，「謝謝。」

漢克有些尷尬地收回手，不過他是對自己覺得尷尬，明明一直在理智上提醒自己對方不是康納，卻總是下意識覺得對方就是康納，漢克抓抓頭，他沒料到對方居然可以變成人類，他本來只是提議想去稍微隱密一點的沙灘角落，卻沒想到對方居然直接變出一雙腿，於是他就把原先的提議吞下，改帶對方去家裡談，他瞄了瞄理所當然跟上來的人，全裸的模樣讓漢克怎麼樣都不習慣，連下半身都是他熟悉的尺寸呢，漢克乾咳了幾下，脫下濕掉的襯衫扔給對方。

「好歹遮一下吧！」漢克努力保持視線在前方。

「好。」康納笑了笑。

兩人走回漢克的家，還沒踏進門前漢克先用戶外的水龍頭沖掉自己腳上的沙跟海水，漢克還來不及說什麼，就看到對方也熟門熟路地跟著沖好，就像以前他跟康納從海邊散步回來那樣，不變的習慣，完全不需要別人教別人提醒，看著康納直接把衣服擰乾吊在一旁專門用來放濕掉的待洗衣物的曬衣繩上，那瞬間漢克真的以為康納回來了。

「我可以進房拿乾淨的衣服穿嗎？」走進屋內，康納指著臥房的方向問，他知道漢克還完全不相信他，所以出於禮貌跟不想惹漢克生氣，他還是問了一下屋主。

「……可以。」漢克看了對方一眼，點點頭，並沒有問為何康納知道房間在哪。

在康納去拿衣服時，漢克走進廚房，他打開水龍頭胡亂潑了自己的臉一把，提醒自己清醒再清醒，自我催眠了一會後，繞過酒瓶，為他們兩人準備了簡單的熱茶。

「漢克，換一下衣服吧！」換好衣服的康納手上拿著漢克的衣服走出來，遞給對方一條乾淨的毛巾，「小心感冒。」

「天氣這麼熱又沒關係。」漢克嘟嚷著，卻還是接過毛巾擦起自己頭髮，等擦到自己鬍子時才愣住，太過熟悉又自然的舉動讓他一時之間不知道該說什麼，他將毛巾掛在脖子上，並沒有去換上康納擺在沙發上的他的衣服，漢克看了看穿著那件已經退色的警局紀念帽T的人，  
那件衣服是當初漢克從自己衣櫃找出借給康納穿的衣服，當時的康納感覺就是從教科書走出來的一樣，一板一眼完全不懂風情，連在家都還會一本正經地穿著襯衫，在某次康納來家裡過夜，終於看不過去的漢克於是就翻出那件衣服給康納，教了康納在家要穿得隨意一點，後來不知不覺就變成康納日常的居家服，康納衣櫃裡有很多體面的衣服，一般客人打開衣櫃並不會挑那件明顯舊到可以丟到的無聊帽T來穿。

除了康納本人外。

「說吧。」漢克坐在餐桌椅子上，「到底是發生什麼事。」

對於漢克沒有接受他的好意，拒絕換上他拿來的乾淨衣服這件事康納並沒有生氣，而是理解地微微笑，他知道現在是前副隊長時間，他溫順地跟著坐在餐桌前，眼前給他的那杯茶，杯子是客人用的，不過當康納喝了一口茶後，發現那是自己常喝的那款，對此，康納打從心底笑起來，他沒有漏掉漢克任何的反應，思考一下後他決定了說明的方式。

「因為靈魂不全的關係，那時候我聽不懂人類的語言也無法模擬出人類雙腿，也沒有以前的記憶。」康納將雙手放在桌上，宛如談判般換上他的嚴肅，他需要對方的信任，這時候還強調自己就是康納不是好選擇，所以他避開真實身份問題，用人魚的角度回答，「當時我不記得你，但看到你的那瞬間，我就知道你是我很重要的人，我想讓你開心、不想看到你難過，所以我盡可能吸引你的注意，我想讓你看著我。」

漢克喝了一口茶掩飾了一下自己的神情，用彷彿在偵訊的表情講肉麻的話，好，他贏了，這很康納。

「那天你來跟我道別，而我無法挽留你，我想親口告訴你不要走，想告訴你我有多喜歡你，但我說不出人類的語言，為了能說人類的話，情急之下，我只好選擇極端的手段去取回我留在我……康納身體裡的另一半靈魂。」康納停頓了一下，像是想到當時的體驗而皺眉，「所以我吃掉了身體，人類真的很難吃，非常噁心，要不是這是最快的方式我真的不想吃。」

「……照你的說法，吃了就能說話的話，那你為什麼要逃跑？」漢克問。

「融合靈魂需要時間，那時候我還很混亂。」康納回答，「當下我察覺了這會驚動人類激起你們的恐懼，而離開現場是最佳能避免傷害的方式，所以我逃走了。」

「那你怎麼知道管線在哪？」

「人魚對海的氣味很敏感，並且在水中沒有窒息的疑慮，只要時間夠，足以找出通往外面的水道。」

「你怎麼知道如何開門？」

「看久了自然知道有識別證才能開門。」

「你怎麼知道康納在哪？我看你根本沒找而是直接去。」

「我的另一半靈魂，我當然知道在哪裡。」康納說得非常理所當然。

「監視器呢？你怎麼知道晚間沒有即時監控？」

「老實說我不知道，當時我是放手一搏，就算真的碰上人類我也不是對付不了。」

漢克想到監視器裡看到的那條魚尾甩人的力道以及手臂爬行的速度，嗯，的確不是打不過呢。

「既然你能夠離水這麼久，那為什麼不逃跑？乖乖被關在人工水槽怎麼想都不是很舒服吧！而且又為什麼不早點去吃？水槽並沒有加蓋你也沒有被綁住。」漢克靠在椅背上，將雙手環抱在胸前。

「因為我沒有逃跑必要也無須動作，我在等待，這只是過渡期，時間到我就沒事了。」

「等什麼？」

「靈魂回歸。」康納說，「他說我只要靜靜地等，時間到就能回歸完整。」

「誰說的？」

「卡姆斯基。」康納對上漢克的雙眼，「卡姆斯基跟我說的。」

漢克微微瞇眼，他就知道卡姆斯基不可能不知情，至少光從後面舉動跟機構保全安排就夠有問題。

「卡姆斯基也失蹤了，你知道吧！」漢克問。

「我知道，某方面來說，是因為我的舉動才讓他撤離。」康納點點頭，似乎想到那個人的個性而皺眉，「雖然以我個人喜好來說沒有很喜歡他，但不得不承認，他幫了我很多，他不是壞人。」

「所以，他是幫凶，還是他是主謀？又在策劃什麼？靈魂回歸又是什麼意思？」

「關於這些……。」康納將視線移開，不過這是他在思考而不是逃避，他站起身，看向漢克，說：「由他本人來說明比較適當。」

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

漢克知道卡姆斯基躲在沒人找得到的地方，但他沒想到居然在這麼近的地方，徒步就可以到，不過說近歸近，還真的是沒人能找得到，應該說，沒想到這裡會有人躲在這，這裡別說有無人煙，根本是連車都開不過來的地方。

真他媽的有人會躲在這嗎？又溼又硬又難走，真的有辦法讓人躲在這一星期？那物資怎麼辦？這裡就算直升機空投都辦不到，這裝成人類的人魚該不會是想要把他騙去埋吧！漢克看著眼前那些顛簸的海岸礁石想。

「請小心一點。」換上外出服的康納再次提醒漢克的腳步，「走海路會快很多，但考慮到你沒辦法在水中呼吸所以只能走這邊。」

「靠，這啥鬼地方，能躲在這也不簡單啊！」漢克忍不住抱怨。

「就在前面了。」康納帶著漢克來到一個岩洞，洞窟意外地大，裡面還有一處像是池塘的天然海水池，康納站在海池旁，對著池水微笑，漢克定眼一看，才發現裡面居然有一顆頭，不，應該說裡面有個人，身穿泳裝慢慢從水池裡升起，而那個人正是跟在卡姆斯基身邊的那位金髮女秘書。

「她……。」漢克才開口想問對方為何在這，就被接下來看到的那條魚尾驚訝得說不出話，那位金髮秘書居然是條人魚！

「既然能讓康納帶過來，那就表示你是可以信任的吧？安德森先生。」

漢克急忙看向前方走來的人，連警力都找不到的卡姆斯基緩緩從洞裡走來，一派悠哉地穿著浴袍，彷彿這個潮濕充滿海水味的洞窟是他家般悠然自得。

「很抱歉我沒考慮過人類會來所以沒有準備椅子，請隨意找塊舒服的地方坐吧！」卡姆斯基笑了笑，不怎麼真誠的那種。

「不，謝了，我只是來問話而已。」漢克揮揮手，「這他媽的到底搞什麼鬼？」

「我以為你會先問我康納是誰。」卡姆斯基來到漢克面前，「畢竟人類是個心胸狹窄的生物，總是拒絕理解超乎人類自己想像的事物。」

當卡姆斯基來到漢克面前後，漢克才有點後知後覺感到有些不對勁，先前是沒什麼問題，而是之後走到他面前的時候，對方移動的速度與步伐彷彿是像滑過來那般，不像是用走的，既然連秘書都是人魚的話……彷彿猜到什麼的漢克看向卡姆斯基的腳。

要說腳也對，只是多了很多根，像是章魚那樣的多隻腳，取代人類的兩條腿，卡姆斯基的下半身是條章魚。

啊、難怪是穿浴袍，方便腳伸出來嘛。不知道是已經被嚇習慣還是怎樣，漢克第一個想到的念頭是理解對方的穿著打扮，以及為何他們可以躲在這，根本就一群海中生物啊！吃喝在這邊充裕得就像別墅吧！

「……所以，他們是人魚，你是……章魚？」漢克有點失禮地用手指來回地指著他們。

「按照人類對童話故事的喜好，美人魚總是有個章魚巫婆不是？」卡姆斯基完全不介意漢克的舉止，反而像是很滿意漢克的態度地點頭微笑，「人類發現人魚是遲早的事，為了避免人類的貪婪傷害人魚這樣優雅的生物，所以我就去成為最早知道人魚的人類，早一步將人魚的知識掌握在手裡，人類能發現什麼、能知道什麼，我說了算。」

「打從一開始你就不是人類是嗎？」漢克問。

「是的，冷凍技術也是我的魔法，唔、科學本來就是能解釋的魔法，我只是把它變得能解釋給人類懂，至於什麼我得到人魚屍體才懂人魚，那只是我方便行事的謊言，我了解我們可不需要透過屍體。」

「而就是因為我一直在掌握陸地上人魚的安危，幸好才能趕得上救回康納。」卡姆斯基伸手打算摸一旁康納的臉，但後者則明顯嫌棄又無奈地閃開，「當初他可是為了你才來拜託我把他換成人類身體，你還活著他卻走了不是很可惜嗎。」

「卡姆斯基！」康納不悅地抗議。

「什麼意思？為了我？」漢克愣住，他轉頭看向一臉被人揭穿祕密而皺眉的康納。

「親愛的，你都帶他來了，有什麼不好說的。」卡姆斯基笑了笑，惟恐天下不亂的那種，他走到坐在水池旁邊的金髮人魚那，一臉憐愛地摸著人魚的頭髮，「如果這位人類真的是你聲稱可信任的好人，你沒什麼不好講的吧！」

「但是……。」康納欲言又止。

「到底是怎麼回事？」漢克認真地看著康納的雙眼，「康納。」

從他用人魚身份與漢克見面，這是漢克第一次叫他的名字，這樣的稱呼讓康納抖了一下，可能連漢克本人都沒有察覺，但康納知道對漢克來說，這代表漢克心裡其實已經相信他就是康納，以人類的眼界來說如此奇談的事情漢克卻仍願意相信，漢克就是這麼好的一個人。

漢克就是這麼好的一個人。

「……在海灘救了喝醉的你不是我第一次見到你。」康納深吸一口氣，迎上漢克的目光，「我第一次見到你，是你在快艇上，跟你的兒子在海上釣魚，你們笑得很開心，很幸福的樣子。」

身為海裡世界的人魚，康納並不排斥海上世界，不過他並不無知，而是知道自己能力在哪地於安全範圍內探索海上世界，他知道哪邊有漁船，知道哪邊有遊艇，有時在無人的情況下，他也會上到岸邊偽裝成人類的模樣曬太陽，那段期間，他注意到漢克與他的兒子，他從未想打擾他們，他只想靜靜地看，就像欣賞海洋上的夕陽般，看人類那難得美好的一面，漢克笑起來很溫暖很開心，那是康納覺得人類面容中最美好的模樣。

卻沒想到這幅美景有一天變了調，快艇上或是海邊旁，已不再是歡樂的笑聲，而是低迷的哀傷，原本總是精神洋溢的漢克，彷彿被掏空般失去了原有的神采，變得頹廢且死寂，這讓康納很難過，希望有天能夠看到漢克振作起來，希望有人能幫助漢克重新拾回笑容，卻沒想到等到的只有對方宛如放棄生命的放縱行為，最終，擔心不已的康納決定不再當個旁觀者，他不再祈禱也不再等待，而是去成為幫助漢克的人。

「……事實上我不只救了你一次。」康納勾了一下嘴角，像是終於能分享出來的那種小開心，以及終於能說出一切的輕鬆，「你曾經拿著酒瓶躺在船邊醉倒，結果突然的大浪讓你掉進海裡，是我把你拉起來扔回船上的。」

「幹！難怪我那次還想說怎麼沒下雨，怎麼我醒來全身都是濕的。」回想確實有此事的漢克彷彿解開世界謎團般大喊。

「還有一次是你在木舟上喝醉，天氣突然變天加上你船太輕差點要飄到深海，我幫你把船推回沙灘上。」

「……謝了，這下我終於知道為什麼醒來發現木舟見鬼地居然被卡在沙灘上，還真的救了一命，呃、雖然那時候我是不想要命了沒錯。」漢克抓抓脖子，沒想到自己好幾次都沒事不是自己命大還是老天爺不收他，而是有人救他。

「我想，我那時候注意到你的笑容時，就決定想讓你一直這麼開心吧！」康納微笑，「所以我無法看你失去兒子這麼痛苦，我想陪你，想幫你重新拾起笑容，但我是人魚，沒辦法離開水太久，所以我就拜託卡姆斯基幫我換成人類身體、給我一個人類身份讓我上陸到人類社會去接近你，然後，之後的事情你就知道了。」

「……所以你從頭到尾都是人魚，只是換成人類身體？然後是…呃、」漢克有些不好意思地抓了抓自己的脖子，他一個老男人何德何能騙了一隻人魚上岸來找他啊！「為了我？」

「漢克，你從來都不知道你是多棒的人！」康納講得義正詞嚴，強硬得不接受任何反駁，即使本人也不准反對。

「多浪漫的故事啊！」卡姆斯基拍拍手，但從他的語調聽不出是諷刺還是讚美，「換成人類的身體不是沒有後遺症，人魚的靈魂相當強大，人類的身體無法支撐如此巨大的力量，久了之後就會崩毀，先是心臟，再來是其他地方，衰退的時間因人而異，有的可能十年，有的可能五十年，康納在人類眼中會被以為是得了什麼先天不明疾病，但在我們眼裡只是時間到了自然崩解。」

「當然這個後遺症，康納都很清楚，但他依然堅持。」卡姆斯基看向康納。

「所以當你開始心臟衰弱時，你就知道原因是什麼了？」漢克急忙望向康納，他有些生氣，他當時可是擔心得不得了，「難怪本來都是好寶寶的你，在那時候居然對治療什麼的都不積極，雖然你也沒拒絕……等等，你當時配合看病只是在哄我嗎？你知道這一切根本沒用！」

「我很抱歉。」康納面露歉意，他知道當時漢克真的很擔心他，幾乎是嚇壞的程度，「我只是……想讓你好過一點。」

「或許你該想清楚你的怒氣是置於何處，安德森先生。」卡姆斯基開口，「當時若是你不同意讓我接手，或是我沒有趕上，康納是真的就死了，在我看來，康納的謊言並不成立，因為他的確就是要死了，就算是人魚的靈魂，身體死掉靈魂也活不了，你在指責他的時候小心一點，無論如何我都不會傷害康納，愚笨的永遠都是人類。」

漢克瞪了一眼始終像是看戲般掛著詭異笑容的卡姆斯基，他終於知道為何他不爽卡姆斯基，因為那傢伙的確是在用觀察動物的方式在打量人類，而且還對人類評價很低的那種。

不過那傢伙混帳歸混帳，但他講的是對的。

「抱歉。」漢克對康納說，「你那時候也不好受，你才是那個面對死亡的人。」

「沒關係。」康納將手搭在漢克的肩膀，像是安撫般輕輕摸著漢克，「都過去了。」

是啊，都過去了，現在康納好好的在這，一切都不算什麼了。漢克握住康納的手。

「對人魚來說，靈魂才是生命之源，細胞是依附著靈魂生長。」卡姆斯基走到漢克面前，「我讓康納的一半靈魂繼續在人類身體裡沉睡、一半的靈魂則變成人魚成長，就跟我當初說的，因為本來就是他的心臟，所以不會有排斥現象，之後只要把人魚的心臟與半個靈魂一起移回人類康納的身體裡，康納自然就會康復，這跟我原先講的治療流程完全吻合，我並沒有欺騙你，只是省略一些人類不必要知道的細節，然而，我也沒想到事情會變成這樣，我很抱歉讓你受到驚嚇。」

「為了了表我族帶來的意外之歉意，我再幫康納做一個人類身體吧！」卡姆斯基看了看康納，又再度看向漢克。

「人類身體……。」漢克像是咀嚼文字般細細思考，「照你的說法，人類身體的話，康納還是哪天心臟還是會撐不住對嗎？」

「是的。」卡姆斯基將雙手放在身後站好。

「但如果是人魚的模樣，就不會有這問題了？」

「當然，那是康納本來的樣子。」

「那……有規定人魚必須……。」漢克轉頭問康納，「回到深海還是不能留在陸地上之類的嗎？」

「這到是沒關係。」康納回答，「我只是不能離開水太久，只有生理上的限制，沒有規定上的限制。」

「呃、那你現在還好嗎？要不要泡個水之類的，我是說、那邊有水池，她不介意的話。」漢克指了指水池。

「謝謝，我很好，不能離開太久的時間是可以用天來計算，所以不用擔心。」康納微笑。

「好……好。」漢克緩慢地點著頭，他再度看向卡姆斯基，「既然這樣，那就這樣吧！不用什麼人類身體了，我聽不出來就維持這樣有什麼壞處。」

「即便不是人類？」卡姆斯基挑眉。

「只要他無痛無病，這又有什麼關係？」漢克並不覺得有什麼好遲疑的。

「好，希望你不要後悔，安德森先生。」卡姆斯基勾起嘴角，目光在漢克與康納之間來回打轉，最後停在康納身上，「大海永遠歡迎你回來，康納，沒有任何人類能比你還重要，我等有天你拋棄他回來，人類都不是好東西。」

「喂！」漢克急忙將康納拉到自己身後，「康納，別聽他廢話，我們回家去。」

「好。」康納微笑地牽上漢克的手，他喜歡聽漢克說回家，回他們的家。

「我想你應該不會跟別人說康納是人魚的事吧？」卡姆斯基沒有攔阻他們，他站在原地問。

「我看起來像是白痴嗎？怎麼可能。」漢克翻了翻白眼，康納好不容易回到他身邊，他怎麼可能會讓人有藉口帶走他，他就連試圖拆散他們的卡姆斯基都看不爽了。

漢克牽著康納走沒幾步路後，漢克停下來，他猶豫了一下才轉頭問出他最後一個疑惑的地方：「……既然當初不准我去看人魚，為什麼還找我去幹保安這種能光明正大出入的職位？又為什麼不乾脆把我的識別證權限取消？你是老闆，你不會辦不到。」

「這個嘛，也許我只是忘了。」卡姆斯基聳聳肩，「事到如今也不重要了不是？」

「……對，不重要了。」漢克轉身，這次他沒再停留也不再回頭，他隨意揮揮手當作道別。

「克羅伊，你覺得，不同種族的兩人，能一起走到何處呢？」等人離開後，卡姆斯基玩味地勾起嘴角，「人類跟人魚，又能真的和平共處嗎？」

「我不知道，不過。」在水池裡的金髮人魚翻了翻魚尾，「我想他們一定沒問題的。」

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一篇，就是兩人甜蜜蜜的完結！


	8. Chapter 8

漢克跟康納兩人牽著手走，康納並沒有提醒漢克已經偏離回家的路線，考慮到漢克需要時間來消化他老公居然不是人類這件事，康納就默默地跟著漢克走，反正只要能跟漢克在一起，去哪都沒關係。

漢克放開康法的手，站他們熟悉的海灘上，漢克看著即將染上黃昏的金黃的海平線，和煦的海風微微吹照著他們的面容。

「我會同意見卡姆斯基一面是因為你曾經提過可以去找他。」漢克開口說，他轉頭看向身旁的康納，「你當時沒有堅持要去找他，是因為你擔心被我發現你原本是人魚嗎？」

「雖然不高，但仍有一定的機率你無法接受對人類而言、人魚這樣的……怪物，我害怕被你討厭，就算機率低於40，我也不敢賭。」康納迎上漢克的視線，「與其這樣，不如以人類的身份死去，這樣至少能讓你留著對我的美好印象。」

與其活著被你惡厭，不如死去讓你懷念。

因為，你是這麼好的一個人。

「你這個傻瓜。」

漢克伸手用力將康納拉進自己懷裡，雙手結實地抱住對方，像是抑止哭泣的感動，又宛如失而復得的滿足，把對方印入心裡般，再也不放手。

「我回來了。」起先愣了一下的康納，隨後也舉起雙手回抱住對方，他靠在對方的肩膀上微笑，「漢克，我回來了。」

感動且滿足。

世上最珍貴的人。

「你這個小笨蛋。」漢克鬆開手，改去捏康納的臉頰，「平常不是很聰明嘛？就這個地方居然笨成這樣，啊？居然拿自己的命來開玩笑，這小蠢蛋，你也不想想我會多難過。」

「對噗幾。」因為兩邊臉頰都被捏住，康納只能含糊地講出道歉的話。

「沒有祕密了？」捏爽了的漢克鬆手放過對方。

「沒有了。」

「你不會後來照到陽光會變成泡沫或是需要吃人才能活吧？」

「你對人魚有很深的誤解啊漢克。」康納笑了出來。

「沒辦法，誰叫我唯一認識的人魚有前科，瞞我瞞得很嚴重。」

「我已經自首了，副隊長，請量刑從寬。」

「好，作為刑罰，你現在變回原樣給我看。」漢克板出刑警模樣認真地說。

「現在？」康納有些遲疑地看向對方，他不確定對方是否已經接受他的樣子，知道是一回事、而親眼看又是另一回事，不過看漢克這麼肯定的模樣，康納還是點頭，「好。」

康納脫下全身衣服，折好放在一旁，然後走到海水會打上來的沙灘上坐下來，讓海水潑濕他的雙腳，康納閉上眼，再次睜眼時他的雙腳已經變回原本的魚尾，他像是展現般抬起他的魚尾向漢克晃了晃。

「我可以摸摸看嗎？」漢克不介意海水把他的衣服浸濕，坐在康納的身邊。

「請。」

漢克小心地將手放在康納的魚尾上，那份小心並不是恐懼，而是擔心自己弄傷對方，例如人類體溫太高會燙傷對方之類的，確定康納沒有任何不適，才放心地撫著對方的尾巴，當時他在水槽看到人魚時，注意力都放在對方的臉上，此時體悟到對方就是他的康納後，他才有心情好好地觀察對方，康納的魚尾沒有明顯的鱗片，而是比較接近海豚那樣，摸起來比想像中軟，卻也比想像中硬。

「怎麼樣？」康納問得有些小心。

「很漂亮。」還專注在對方魚尾上的漢克老實說，「很美。」

「謝謝。」發現漢克是真心在稱讚，安心下來的康納鬆了一口氣。

「我這樣摸你有感覺嗎？」漢克抬頭看向對方。

「有。」

「噢、所以，我現在是在摸你大腿嗎？」漢克開始有心情調戲他的合法伴侶了。

「差不多就像那樣。」康納笑了起來。

「對了，你在水槽那時候很堅持想跟我手掌碰手掌，那有什麼意義嗎？」

「對人魚來說。」康納牽起漢克的手，將對方的手舉起攤平，他伸出手，掌心對著掌心地貼合上去，「這代表著我正在感受你，掌心有一條直通心臟的路，也通往靈魂深處，這意味著我們用靈魂感受彼此，是非常親密的舉動。」

「哇喔……所以你當時就真的……很喜歡我啊？」漢克收回手，有些不好意思。

「當然，就算只有半個靈魂那也是我。」

「那我還真是……。」被深愛著呢，漢克沒有說出來，他只是笑了笑，「所以，你吃什麼？能吃人類的食物嗎？還是只能吃魚？」

「人魚是雜食性的，人類能吃的我都能吃，只是現在我對生魚的喜好比較大。」

「這樣啊！幸好我也挺喜歡吃生魚片的。」

「別擔心，漢克，我還能自己去海裡抓呢。」知道是在擔心自己的康納勾起嘴角。

「還好我們家就在海邊旁，這樣你也不會離海太遠……對了，你說你不能離開水太久，多久要回海裡一次？」

「大概兩、三天吧！其實淡水也行，不一定要海水，浴缸、游泳池都可以。」

「那聽起來還好嘛，只要我們不去沙漠就行了，反正我對沙漠也沒興趣。」漢克像是想到什麼畫面笑了出來，「不過，既然能吃人類食物也只要定時泡澡或是游泳就好，那為什麼還要特地換成人類身體，直接裝成人類不就好？」

「我只能表面偽裝，內部結構還是不一樣，醫療儀器一查就會發現不對，安全起見還是換成人類身體比較妥當。」

「嗯哼，這麼說牙齒也還是人魚的牙齒吧？」

「是的。」

「這樣接吻可要小心一點了，利的勒。」漢克笑了笑，他靠向對方，「演練一下？」

「……當然。」康納跟著笑起來，他閉上眼，迎向對方的親吻。

「現在，你可以親吻你的伴侶了……。」漢克裝模作樣地細細唸出結婚儀式的結尾，他牽起康納的手，不是物質上的交換戒指，而是以靈魂來感受，將自己的手心貼上對方的掌心，然後碰上康納的唇，之後就是吻。

『謝謝你讓我陪著你。』

謝謝你來陪我。

『我很幸福。』

我們都很幸福。

直達靈魂的誓約。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結啦！謝謝一路陪伴的各位  
> 一直都很想寫寫看人魚AU，沒想到是會寫在漢康身上，寫得很開心，要是你們也看得開心就太棒啦:D


End file.
